


rain, rain, don't go away (showhyuk)

by showhyuks



Series: like romance comics [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, is very lucky, it is really short and stressful, walking under the rain, whoever the girl is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showhyuks/pseuds/showhyuks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>askfm #5: a showhyuk fic where one of them has a girlfriend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	rain, rain, don't go away (showhyuk)

**Author's Note:**

> this was such a frustrating fic to write. it's really short, but also really frustrating LOL  
> i am, again, very bad at coming up with titles. forgive me for this mess.  
> and no, this won't have a cute ending. no, because the prompter gave me this sad prompt. so don't expect anything cute. BYE

Minhyuk curses under his breath. He only has twenty minutes left before first period starts, but instead of lazily sitting inside his classroom while waiting for their professor, he finds himself tapping his foot on the convenience store's tiled floor in frustration, waiting for the heavy rain to stop. He blames no one but himself for not bringing an umbrella with him even if the weather advisory already warned everyone the night before.

 

"When will you stop?" He whispers, hugging his bag tighter as he waited beside the entrance of the store, lightly leaning against the frame. Minhyuk watches the continuous roll of raindrops across the sliding glass door, wondering what excuse he can say to his professor when he comes in late for his first class. He shouldn't have taken ten minutes to choose a brand of coffee inside the store before coming to school, he shouldn't have taken the other way and instead continued on his straight path directly to his university, he shouldn't have-

 

"You waiting for something?" 

 

Minhyuk lifts his head up. A stranger with a blinding eye-smile as opposed to the dark and cloudy weather is standing beside him, wearing the same uniform as he is. He heaves a sigh. "Yeah, for the rain to stop."

 

The boy beside him throws the strap of his bag across his shoulder before nudging Minhyuk's elbow with his own. The smile remains. "Come, let's share under my umbrella."

 

Minhyuk raises an eyebrow at this, feeling skeptical. A (good-looking) stranger is asking _him_ if he wants to share an umbrella; what good deed did he do in his past life to deserve such an early blessing that gloomy morning? And who is he to reject him when it's just a few minutes before 8:30 and he can't miss the quiz today?

 

"Sure." He swallows all of his doubt and shyness back down.

 

The stranger holds out the door for him, grabbing his umbrella from the wet rack beside the entrance. "I'm Hyunwoo, by the way. It seems we're from the same university?"

 

Minhyuk nods as he heads out and waits for Hyunwoo to stand beside him. Rubbing his hands across his arms to warm himself up, he steps closer to the taller boy when Hyunwoo opens the umbrella in front of them. He swings it up, just a few inches away from the edge of the roof covering them from the downpour, and boldly wraps an arm to keep Minhyuk close to his body before urging him to walk forward.

 

Minhyuk hides the blush on his face with Hyunwoo's gesture, and they walk side by side towards their university two blocks away from where they came from. He wants to say something, _anything_ , that can relieve the silence between them, but nothing comes out from his mouth except a soft purr caused by the cold. Hyunwoo hears this and he wraps his arm even more until his hand almost reaches the part of Minhyuk's chest where his heart is, and Minhyuk hopes Hyunwoo wouldn't notice how fast it's beating in that very moment. 

 

They quickly make their way along the deserted road until they have reached the gate of their school, roofed and warm enough for Minhyuk to release his grip on his arms. As soon as they reach the pathway that splits up into two more paths, one for those majoring in Arts, the other for students taking up Science and Engineering subjects, Hyunwoo finally lets him go and closes his umbrella.

 

Minhyuk's a Literature major, but Hyunwoo's gaze is on the other side of the path, which means their buildings are on opposite sides of the campus, subjects and majors completely opposite of each other. He wonders if it's the last time they would ever meet again; wonders what it would feel like if they ever talked to each other again, hopefully not under the rain anymore but instead in front of each other inside the warm café nearest their university. Minhyuk wonders what Hyunwoo's majoring on, if Hyunwoo also like coffee the way he does, or if he really has a habit of inviting strangers to share umbrellas with him when he sees them without one. 

 

They gaze at each other for what feels like an eternity before someone, a girl in particular, shatters Minhyuk's daydream all of a sudden.

 

"Hyunwoo!"

 

The two of them whip their heads towards the source of the voice and Hyunwoo's expression quickly turns into a grin. He drops his umbrella to the ground, welcoming her with open arms. "Hey." Hyunwoo says, nuzzling his head on the crook of her neck and shoulder. She giggles at this.

 

Minhyuk watches it all unveil in front of him. _Of course_ , how the hell did he not expect that someone as good-looking and as kind as Hyunwoo wouldn't already have a special someone in his life. He just laughs at his own misery, staring at the couple in front of him. 

 

"You're cold. You used your umbrella, right?"

 

Hyunwoo nods. "Yeah, I used it and even shared it with- wait, what was your name again?"

 

He asks, but when he turns around to ask for Minhyuk's name, the boy's already gone.


End file.
